


Andrew's Innocence

by tesrgone



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, seasons 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesrgone/pseuds/tesrgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during operation Andy. Beecher's looking for a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andrew's Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on just how far Beecher went to pull off operation Andy

Ryan O'Riley walked over to join Beecher and Keller sitting at a table in the quad. "How are things going with 'operation Andy?'" he asked Beecher.  


"Fine, " Beecher replied, "he's beginning to trust me." Beecher looked around the quad. "Last night he actually allowed me to hold him.."  


"Does he know how you feel about his daddy?" Keller asked. "You know Vern's bound to tell him."  


"I've told him. He told me he feels the same way."  


"With Vern for a dad," O'Riley stated, "that's not that surprising."  


"We should teach him to wrestle," Keller added.  


Beecher nodded. "That worked with me; it should do the same with him." Beecher leered. "Then maybe afterwards, I can have a little fun with him."  


Keller frowned. "Fun? Like what?"  


"Well, last night I got the feeling that Andy's got a thing for me. I noticed the bulge in his pants while I was holding him. Maybe I can get him to 'open up' some more?"  


Keller shook his head as he leaned over the table closer to Beecher. "No way. It's too soon for something like that. It'll just scare him off."  


O'Riley shook his head. "I don't know about that. If Beecher's careful and doesn't push things too far, I don't see why he can't." O'Riley leaned back "Don't get me wrong; it's not my sort of thing, but if Beecher willing to do that, I don't see the problem."  


"And think about what it's going to do to Schilinger when he finds out," Beecher added.  


Keller shook his head again. "It's too soon. Besides, I'm better at seduction than you are. If anyone's going to do it, it should be me."  


Beecher's eyes hardened. "Like that time with me when you tried to comfort me and grabbed my dick?" He snorted. "Please, I shut you down before you even had a chance." Beecher leaned closer to Keller. "Andrew isn't as close to you as he is to me. I'm in a better position to do it, and I can do it after lights out when the hacks won't be around."  


"He's got a point, K-boy. Besides who cares who does it? The only thing that matters is that we turn the boy into our prag."  


Keller's expression darkened. "I still don't like it! You're not going to...."  


Beecher stood up. "Don't think you're fooling me, Keller. You just don't want me with anyone but you!" He sneered at the other man. "When are you going to figure it out? I don't want anything to do with you. I'm only tolerating you now because I want to get that fuck, Schilinger." He paused to calm down. "And don't think you can give me orders on what to do."  


O'Riley stood and put his hand on Beecher's shoulder. "Calm down, man." He shot Keller a warning look. "Keller's just worried about the plan and only the plan. Isn't that right, K-boy?"  


"Yeah, that's right," Keller relunctantly agreed.  


Beecher sat down. "Well, just make sure it stays that way."

*************************

Beecher waited for lights out before he sat down on Andrew's bunk. "How are you holding up, kid?" He reached out and rubbed the back of Andrew's neck.  


Andrew blushed as he lowered his eyes. "I keep thinking about drugs all the time."  


"I know how that is. Not thinking about them is the hardest part, but as long as you remember that taking drugs won't get you what you're looking for, you'll be able to resist them."  


Andrew nodded. "I hope so." He looked at Beecher, his gaze lingering just a bit.  


"Is something else on your mind?"  


Andrew's blush deepened. "I shouldn't say anything."  


Beecher smiled."You can tell me."  


Andrew looked away. "No, you'll think I'm disgusting. I mean, you've been helping me out and everything, but all I can think about - well, when I'm not thinking about taking drugs, that is - is kissing you. I know you're straight and everything, but..."  
Beecher placed his hands on Andrew's face. "This is Oz, Andrew. Being straight doesn't mean much when there are only men about. Besides, who says I haven't been thinking the same thing?" He leaned towards him and kissed his lips softly.  


Andrew kissed him right back before he pulled away from Beecher. "You've been feeling the same way about me?"  


Beecher smiled. "Oh, yeah, I have. I've wanted you from the moment I first saw you."  


"I'm... not sure what we should do about it. I haven't had that much experience with another guy," Andrew admitted, his voice barely above a whisper.  


"Do you trust me, Andrew?" Beecher moved closer to him.  


Andrew nodded.  


Beecher took a hold of Andrew's shirt and slid it off. "Just follow my lead, and I'll make you feel so good, baby." He threw the shirt across the room before he leaned forward for another kiss. Andrew opened his mouth slightly, and Beecher pushed his tongue into it. He then ran his hands over Andrew's chest before he urged Andrew to lie down on the bunk. He removed his own shirt before climbing on top of Andrew. He rans his hands up Andrew's arms until he reached his face. He kissed his one more time, more deeper than before.  


Andrew moaned into Beecher's mouth as he put his arms around Beecher, his hands caressing his back.  


Beecher moved down to Andrew's neck, placing a kiss there. Andrew reached up and kissed and then nipped Beecher's ear. Beecher growled. "That's how you do it."  


With growing confidence, Andrew moved his hands down to Beecher's ass. He grabbed the cheeks through the fabric of Beecher's boxers.  


Beecher stopped kissing to look at Andrew. "You like that, baby?"  


Andrew nodded, his face filled with longing. "You have a firm ass."  


Beecher chuckled. "That I do, but I bet yours is equally firm, and I can't wait to taste it." He kissed Andrew's chin before moving down his body, his tongue trailing along Andrew's skin. He paused as he reached the nipples. He licked one until it got hard. Looking up at Andrew's face, he lightly bit it. Andrew moaned and arched his back. He placed his hands on Beecher's head, his fingers running through his hair. Beecher moved onto the other nipple. and licked that one as well. When it too was hard, he bit this one too, a little harder this time.  


"Oh, god, that feels so good, " Andrew moaned.  


Beecher moved lower on down Andrew's body. He licked under the edge of Andrew's boxers. He paused as he grabbed the edge of them and started to pull them off. Andrew lifted his hips to help Beecher out. Once off, he tossed them aside. He spread Andrew's legs apart and leaned towards his crotch. He licked both of Andrew's thighs before he moved onto his balls. His tongue glided over them before his tongue moved toward his hole. He flicked it once and moved back up towards Andrew's stiff member. He ran his tongue over the entire length as he grabbed it.  


"Oh, god, yes."  


Beecher lifted it up as his tongue moved around the head. Stroking the shaft with his hand, Beecher sucked the head lightly between his lips. He then removed his hand as his mouth moved down the shaft. Once he was at the base, he began to make swallowing movements in his throat. Andrew grabbed Beecher's head as he arched his body deeper into Beecher's hot mouth. Beecher raised himself up to the top before flicking his tongue along the bottom of the shaft. Beecher increased his sucking motions until he felt Andrew's cock spasmed and shot his load down his throat.  


He moved up Andrew's body and kissed his hungry lips. "You liked that, baby?" Beecher looked at Andrew. "You want more?"  


Andrew caressed Beecher's cheek. "Please don't stop."  


"Turn over then." Beecher rose up onto his hands as Andrew turned over his body. Beecher then lowered himself back onto Andrew and kissed Andrew's cheek. He then kissed his way down Andrew's spine. He grabbed each of Andrew's cheeks, parting them. He licked down the crevice to Andrew's hole. He circled it before he pushed his tongue into the hole.  


"Oh, god, Beecher that feels so good!"  


Beecher tongue fucked Andrew before he raised his head and spat onto the hole. He used the spit as lube as he pushed his finger into the hole. He fucked the hole, flicking against Andrew's prostate, until he felt Andrew thrusting back. He then pushed another finger into the hole.  


He looked up. "Andrew, do you want my dick up your ass?"  


Andrew looked back at him. "Oh, please, Beecher, fuck my ass."  


Beecher got off the bunk and checked to see if any hacks were nearby. He looked up and saw Keller watching from his pod. He gave him a dirty look before he turn back to his trunk. He bent down and took a bottle of lotion from it. He walked back to the bunk and took off his own boxers. He climb back on top of Andrew. He rose up onto his knees as he opened the bottle. He squirtedout a generous amount and rubbed it onto his member. He then used one of his fingers to probe Andrew's hole again. "Ready, Andrew?"  


Andrew nodded.  


Beecher rubbed his hand onto the heavy blanket before he placed his hands on either side of Andrew. He moved his cock towards Andrew's hole. "Remember to relax. This is going to hurt just a bit."  


Andrew looked up at him. "I'm ready for it, Beecher."  


Beecher eased his cock into Andrew inch by inch until he was all the way in. He then paused to let Andrew get used to the sensation. Once Andrew backed onto his cock, Beecher pulled almost all the way out before he thrust back into the hole. He then set a slow pace.  


"Fuck me faster; I can take it."  


Beecher growled."You want it fast? You better hold on tight." He increased the pace of his thrusting as Andrew bit into the pillow to stop himself from moaning out loud. Still a little whimper escaped. "Yeah, that's right, baby; take that big dick!" Once he felt himself getting to the edge, he slowed down and thought about anything else until he felt his control taking over. "You're one hot mother fucker, Andrew."  


He pulled out. "Turn over. I want to look at you as I fuck you." He rose onto his hands, and Andrew flipped over. Beecher grabbed his legs and pushed them over his shoulders. He moved back into Andrew. Beecher looked into Andrew's eyes as he increased his thrusting.  


Neither could take their eyes off the other as Beecher thrust into Andrew. Beecher could feel his control beginning to slip again, so he grabbed Andrew's once again hardened cock, his stroke matching his thrusting.  


Andrew grabbed Beecher's arms as he could feel his excitement becoming too great. Beecher leaned down and kissed Andrew as he shot his load deep inside his body. Andrew for his part came soon after.  


Beecher laid down on top of him. "Is that what you've been thinking about, baby?"  


Andrew blushed. "Yeah, kind of. Only I didn't think it could've been this good."  


Beecher withdrew from Andrew and lay down next to him. "This can be anything we want this to be." He ruffled Andrew's hair. "But I had better get back to my own bunk before the hacks make their rounds." He climbed over Andrew and got up onto his own bunk.

************************

The next morning, after Andrew left for his work detail, Beecher joined O'Riley and Keller around a table. He laughed as he looked at Keller. "I'd tell what had happened last night, but I'm sure Keller here has already filled you in."  


O'Riley waved his hand. "I don't need to know the details. I don't even want to imagine them." He looked over at Keller. "But, K-boy here, didn't say a word."  


Beecher looked over briefly at Keller. "I'm surprised. He watched our pod the enitre time." Then to Keller. "Do you enjoy the show?"  


Keller's expression darkened. "Why don't you just admit you love me and you wished I was there instead of Andrew?"  


Beecher groaned. "Oh, god, Keller, when are you going to get it? I don't want you." He sneered. "Trust me. I'd rather fuck Andrew over you any day of the week."  


Keller leered at him. "Keep telling yourself that."  


Beecher expression showed he was about to explode. O'Riley got between them and placed a hand on each of their chest. "Enough, you two! Let's not forget why we're doing this."  


Beecher removed his hand. "I haven't forgotten. In fact, I think I'll go visit old Vern and let him in on a few things."  


O'Riley smiled. "Are you sure you want to be in the same room with him when he finds out that you've had his son?"  


"Oh, I don't think I'll tell him that little bit." He looked directly at Keller. "That was just some fun between Andrew and me." Beecher paused. "Besides, I think Vern will be more likely to try something if he thinks we haven't done anything yet. He'll do anything to save Andrew from us. All we need to do is to keep hanging out with the boy and let Vern think the worse."  


Keller nodded. "It shouldn't be too much longer before he acts."  


O'Riley nodded. "That sounds good to me."  


"Then I'll fill you in later how things went with Vern." Beecher walked away, towards the mailroom.


End file.
